


Girl Talk

by seamus_finnigan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NaNoWriMo, One Shot, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamus_finnigan/pseuds/seamus_finnigan
Summary: Tendou overhears an unexpected conversation at the vending machines. Just another short Tendou fic so I can at least have something posted for NaNoWriMo.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 501
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I might as well just be a Tendou stan account at this point. If anyone has a better title idea please let me know I am horrible at them.

Melon soda or a juice? Tendou's hand hovers over the buttons on the vending machine, considering the options. Juice would be the healthier option of course, but he deserves a treat every once in a while right? His eyes dart between the two for another second before he shrugs and pushes the button. A second later, a bright green soda tumbles out. Satisfied, he turns to leave before something catches his attention, freezing in place. A few girls are talking around the corner, just out of sight. Talking about him.

"It was the worst! And Tendou was the only one without a lab partner so I was stuck with him too!" a high-pitched voice rings out. Peeking his head around the corner, Tendou recognizes a few girls from his class. Saori, (y/n), and...Fuyumi, he thinks? He's pretty sure that's her name. He sees Saori waving her arms around as she continues her rant. "That guy is so weird, like I can't ever tell what he's thinking. His face is freaky too!"

Scoffing, he pops open his soda and turns away. People have been saying nasty things about him for years. So what if some girl thought he was freaky? He's heard worse.

"I always thought he was kind of cute. I like that kind of wild hairstyle he has going on now too; it suits him way better than his old look." Cute? Did someone really just call him cute? A girl, too. He pokes his head out once more to see.

"Eh?" Saori's mouth falls open comically as she turns to you, wide-eyed. "What are you talking about? He's super creepy! Not cute at all!"

"Nah, he's just a total dork," you respond with a laugh. "He gets all invested in his Shonen Jump and makes these silly expressions when he reads between classes. And in his last volleyball game against Seijoh he actually yelled out 'I made a mistake!' when he messed up a block. Dude's hilarious."

"You seem to know a lot about him, (y/n). You must watch him a lot," Fuyumi speaks up.

You choke a bit, having been taking a drink from your water bottle at that exact moment. "That's not it at all! Geez, Fuyumi, don't say stuff like that," you sputter. "He's been in my class for two years now and I go to the volleyball games like everyone else, that's all. Anyone would notice that stuff." You rub at your face with your sleeve, as if that will wipe your embarrassment away. It's adorable, honestly. How had he never noticed how cute you were, anyway?

"Nah, you must be some kind of weirdo too, (y/n)," Saori teases. "I guarantee you no one else pays any attention to him 'less it's to avoid him. 'Cept his team, of course."

"Saori, don't you start on me. Can't we talk about something else? Like that test you're totally about to bomb?"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. No need to bring up my grades, that's just mean." She pretends to pout for a second before breaking into her usual grin. "Now c'mon, I wanna buy some juice before we head back." That's Tendou cue. He quickly walks away before the three of you can catch him eavesdropping.

Tendou can't help but sneak a glance over the top of his magazine during his next break, a couple minutes before the last class of the day. To be honest, he's been distracted for most of the day, too busy staring at you to take in any of his lessons. He's surprised when this time your eyes meet. You give him a simple wave, which he returns. You couldn't have been staring at him right? No, it's probably coincidence; you just happened to look up at the same time, that's all.

"Whatcha readin', Tendou-kun?" He jumps hearing your voice right behind him. You're peering down curiously, trying to read over his shoulder.

"Ah, it's just a fantasy manga I like. It's not very popular with girls, so you probably won't be interested in it," he says, a little flustered by your closeness. You don't seem to notice.

"Of course it's not popular with girls. The whole magazine is marketed toward boys," you point out. "I happen to be in the minority. Mind if I read with you?" You pull a chair over and settle in beside him before he has a chance to respond. Not like he's going to refuse anyway.

"Sure." He holds the magazine out so both of you can read, and you shift over until your shoulders are touching. He doesn't mind the contact.

Over the next few weeks it becomes a regular occurrence, reading the latest copy of Jump together or a volume of manga during breaks. Tendou finds that the two of you have similar taste in literature, you're fun to be around, you have a cute laugh and pout and smile...

He's staring again, he realizes. One little comment, and he's looking at you in a totally different light. It's silly to think he has a chance just because you called him cute. He's heard you say the same thing about Shirabu. But Shirabu isn't the one your girlfriends tease you about. 

Screw it, he's making a move. Not a big one, but he has to start somewhere, right? You pull a chair over to Tendou's desk as usual and he rummages in his bag for a minute before procuring the magazine. Laying the manga flat on the desk with one hand, he casually drapes an arm around you. You make no indication of having noticed this. He studies your unchanging expression for a moment before your gaze drifts up from the magazine to meet his own.

"Tendou-kun? Are you going to turn the page?"

"Huh?" He tilts his head slightly, confused.

"You're zoning out on me. I want to know what happens next," you say simply, tapping the page gently with your finger.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." Stupid of him to get so focused on a tiny gesture like putting an arm around your shoulder. Still, you hadn't pulled away from him, so he counts it as a win.

"(y/n), you left your books in the locker room again," a familiar voice calls. Your friend Fuyumi approaches the desk, plopping down a couple textbooks in front of you. "Oh, are the two of you dating now?" Tendou quickly drops his hand from around your shoulders.

"No, we were just..." he begins quickly, not ready for this confrontation. He probably should just ask you out properly, but now isn't the time right?

You smile. "I don't know Fuyu." You turn to Tendou and ask, "Tendou-kun, do you want to go out with me?"

Where the hell do you get that kind of courage from? "So cool..." he whispers out loud.

"Huh?"

"I mean, yes. Definitely."


End file.
